Seribu Daun Gugur
by PoppedOutKirika
Summary: Discontinued. The author reverse to hate ShinRan
1. Keunikkan

**Hehe.. Miharu-chan dapet ide buat fic baru.. ^^ tapi Miharu-chan yakin pasti bakal mentok inspirasi lagi nanti.. #digampar**

**Sekarang lagi nggak mau bikin fic yang Happy Ending, jadi mungkin akan sedikit 'menyiksa' tokoh DC nih.. ^^" dan Pairing yang terpilih untuk disiksa kali ini.. ahem.. maaf untuk penggemar pairing ShinRan, tapi ShinRan yang terpilih! **

**Shinichi: Arggh... mimpi apa aku semalam sampai harus disiksa di fic amatiran ini?**

**Miharu-chan: Ah Shinichi jahat yak.. -.- aku siksa kamu lebih dari yang direncanain lho.. #siap-siap-nelpon-dokter-spesialis-santet-menyantet**

**Shinichi: Mainnya santet sih.. _ _ yah.. bukan pemiliknya Detective Conan aja udah begitu ya..**

**Miharu-chan: oh karena Shinichi udah bantuin aku bicara, jadi aku lumayan baikin kamu deh Shin.. #elus-elus-shinichi**

_Disclaimer:Aoyama Gosho (sesekali boleh nggak saya tulis nama saya di sini? XD #ditinju)_

_Pairing: ShinRan_

_Seribu Daun Gugur_

_-HAPPY READING THIS BAD FIC-_

* * *

><p>'<em>Kudo-kun, selamat, ini hadiah atas semuanya,' ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek.<em>

'_Shinichi, apa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bilang semua kebenarannya?' tatapan khawatir dari seorang kakek berkacamata._

'_Selamat bocah! Oh sekarang kau sudah bukan bocah lagi ya..' ledek pemuda berkulit hitam yang dulu kelihatan tinggi sekali dibandingkan dia yang dulu._

'_Aku tahu, kamu sudah berusaha keras..'_

"Ngg.. hoaaahmm.." terlihat seorang pemuda berwajah tampan yang baru saja sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ini hari pertamanya membuka mata dan menatap sang mentari pagi dengan tubuh aslinya setelah kejadian-kejadian tragis sebelumnya.

Organisasi baju hitam. Ya, orang yang menjadi sosok yang paling dipatuhi di kelompok tertentu, GIN, tewas. Dengan 6 peluru tertancap di mata, kepala, tangan kanan, kedua kaki dan yang berperan utama, jantung. Vermouth pun sudah mati. Wajahnya dibidik Chianti, atas permintaan Vermouth itu sendiri. Karena kelakuannya telah tersebar luas di dunia. Rena Mizunashi sudah kembali menjadi CIA dan mengajak serta adiknya, Eisuke Hondo.

Tapi, Vodka, Korn, Chianti dan Calvados masih bertahan dalam kejadian itu dan sampai sekarang tidak tahu siapa lagi yang masuk ke death-list mereka. Dan sepertinya Shinichi Kudo pun tertera di sana.

Hmm.. ayolah.. biarkan Shinichi memulai adegannya..

Shinichi bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan menguap lagi. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan menatap wajahnya di cermin wastafel. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

'Akhirnya.. ini yang kutunggu..' gumamnya. Dia bergegas mandi, berpakaian, dan menuju ruang makannya. Diambilnya bungkus plastik yang berisi roti tawar. Ia ambil satu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam panggangan roti. Setelah beberapa menit, roti itu melompat keluar. Shinichi pun mengambil roti tersebut, lalu mengoleskan selai blueberry dan selai kacang. Dilahapnya roti itu. Setiap kali dia membuka mulut, dia selalu tiba-tiba tersenyum. Membayangkan seperti apa reaksi orang itu, melihat dia kembali dengan selamat.

Ran.. itulah namanya. Nama orang yang paling menunggu kepulangan Shinichi. Setiap malam dia mengalirkan air matanya. Melihatnya menangis sangat membuat Shinichi yang saat itu mengecil pun merasa bersalah. Terkadang, Shinichi menyesal telah membuntuti Vodka saat di Tropical Land. Seandainya dia tidak terlalu curiga. Seandainya.. dia bukan detektif yang rasa ingin tahu nya tinggi.. pasti dia tidak perlu membuat Ran terus menunggu. Ran sudah lama menunggu kepulangan sang ibu yang bertengkar dengan ayahnya, dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keluarga. Dan ditambah kepergian Shinichi yang tak kunjung kembali.

Tapi! Keadaan sekarang sudah berubah! Dia sudah mendapatkan kembali sosoknya yang asli! Dan apa yang ditunggu? Bukannya memberi tahu Ran kalau dia sudah pulang? Oh sepertinya Shinichi berniat untuk mengejutkan Ran, dengan datang ke kantor detektif ayahnya dan mengucapkan 'Tadaima!'.. dan menebak apa reaksi gadis itu. Entah langsung menangis, atau hampir menjawab 'Okaeri' lalu dilanjutkan menangis sambil teriak-teriak memarahi Shinichi yang datang tiba-tiba hanya untuk menjaga image nya.

**Shinichi POV**

Aah aku sudah tidak sabar! Aku tebak pasti dia akan.. hmm.. entah kenapa aku terpikir dia akan membenciku.. ah nggak mungkin! Walaupun dia membenciku, aku yakin dia akan segera kembali tersenyum padaku!- aku harap aku tidak kepedean..

Aku melihat ke arah jam, dan menunjukkan angka 9 kurang beberapa menit. Aku segera menghabiskan sarapan, lalu segera memakai sepatu. Dan aku melesat cepat, tak sabar. Melewati jalanan kota yang dulu kelihatan sangat raksasa dari wujud Conan.

Ini yang kutunggu. Yang sangat kutunggu. Betapa senangnya aku melihat Ran yang masih ada di rumahnya padahal hari ini harusnya dia berangkat sekolah. Aku tidak berharap kalau aku ini tipe orang yang mudah _ge-er, _tapi apa dia punya firasat kalau hari ini aku pulang? - kelewat _ge-er_!

Segera aku menaiki tangga rumahnya, lalu membuka pintu. Tapi, pemandangan membuatku untuk membatalkan mengucapkan 'Tadaima!'.. karena ternyata di sana ada Sonoko, paman Kogoro, Masumi dan seorang pria yang sepertinya klien paman Kogoro. Dengan Sonoko yang di lehernya tertorehkan pisau kecil yang hanya terdapat jarak 6-10 cm..

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Jelek ya? ^^' bingung sih mau gimana bagian awal dan tengahnya.. yang kepikir cuman akhirannya doang! XD *tabok author ini!<p>

Eh eh yang baik dan pintar.. bisa kasih usulan buat case yang ini gak? Aku kepikirnya cuman case uang palsu doang.. itu juga ngambil dari DC 7.. ^^' dan itu udah buat fic yang lain..

Shinichi: kayaknya di fic pertama aku belum disiksa ya.. bagus deh..

Miharu-chan: habis.. dokternya nggak bisa ditelpon..

Shinichi: makanya aku bilang bagus..

Miharu-chan: ah nggak usah dengerin Shinichi.. *sumpel kuping

Okeh~ dadah! X3 *lambai-lambaitangan


	2. Harus Cepat

**Hai hai~ :DD ini Miharu-chan~ #lambai-lambaitangan - norak**

**Kembali dengan fic siksa-siksaan! Yah walaupun belum nyiksa ShinRan sih.. *ngelirikShinRan**

**Ran: ah jadi katanya Shinichi beneran ya dia mau disiksa sama Author miring?**

**Miharu-chan: jeh.. dalem.. -.-'**

**Shinichi: dalem juga lu Thor.. norak banget padahal bukan pemilik DC..**

**Ran: ah Shinichi curang! Aku kan tadi udah bilang giliran aku yang nyindir!**

**Miharu-chan: ini contoh pasangan dalem.. silakan ditiru! #hitted**

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho (Gosho-sensei..giliran dong yaa?)

Pairing: ShinRan

Seribu Daun Gugur

Chapter 2

HAPPY READING THIS BAD FIC!

"SONOKO!" Shinichi berteriak menyebut nama cewek yang sekarang dijadikan tawanan. Shinichi datang tiba-tiba setelah tak diketahui keberadaannya, jadi orang yang di dalam kantor detektif itu memasang tampang kaget. Bahkan melebihi kaget. Pria yang menahan Sonoko menatap Shinichi. Begitu juga Shinichi. Kini mereka saling pandang.

"Apa maumu?" gertak Shinichi. Disambut kekehan pria aneh itu.

"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin mereka-mereka di ruangan ini, membantuku.." jawabnya. Shinichi menatapnya heran.

"Tenang! Apa maksudmu 'membantu'? Ceritakan lebih detail!" gumam Shinichi, berusaha untuk tenang juga. Pria itu terengah-engah tidak sabaran. Mukanya merah menahan marah.

"Pertama, sebutkan namamu!" tanya Shinichi, berhasil bersikap tenang dan tidak membuat pria itu marah.

"Kunishige Kyoshi," jawab pria itu, singkat. Hmm.. Kunishige-san..

"Jadi, apa yang kamu maksud dengan 'membantu'?" Shinichi kembali bertanya. Kunishige-san menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit semakin sipit.

"Ini!" pria itu menyodorkan secarik kertas. Kertas tersebut segera diambil Shinichi dengan tangannya. Ran dan Sera mendekati Shinichi. Dibacalah kertas itu.

"_Kyoshi, aku ada urusan mendadak. Jadi mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu untuk waktu yang lama.. kuusahakan agar aku bisa memberitahukan tempat kita nanti bisa kembali lagi dengan pasti..tapi kalau dalam waktu yang lama dan belum ada surat dariku, itu artinya aku sudah pernah memberi tanda padamu waktu kita masih kecil.. tapi itu pasti kurang ya..dan yang pasti aku di dekat kotak biru.. _hmm.. kelihatannya benar-benar tidak jelas.." Shinichi selesai membaca. Tapi, kalau hanya dengan ini saja, sangat sulit untuk disimpulkan. "bisa jelaskan tentang teman kecilmu ini?"

".. ya.. namanya Sakuma Shiori.. orangtua kami sudah saling kenal dari SMU.. jadi kami sudah bertemu ketika kami masih bayi," jelas Kunishige-san. Shinichi terus berpikir, dan berusaha menyimpulkan sesuatu dari petunjuk yang saat ini diketahui.

Ran melamun. Dia merasa cerita Kunishige-san mirip dengan cerita Ran dan Shinichi. Ibu mereka sahabat sejak SMA. Ketika bayi pun Ran dan Shinichi sudah bertemu. Apa akan ada hal yang sama lagi?

"Hmm.. kalau begitu, ceritakan tentang apa yang paling tidak biasa dari Sakuma-san," Shinichi masih belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun. Karena belum ada yang memungkinkan.

"Yah.. memang sih Shiori sering salah pakai baju untuk acara resmi.. tapi yang salah warnanya.." Kunishige-san menambah penjelasannya. Hm? Yang salah hanya warnanya? "Oh, Shiori sangat suka lukisan ini," ujar Kunishige-san sambil membuka ponselnya. Dia menampilkan gambar lukisan daun merah yang berguguran. Tapi daunnya hanya sedikit, dan sudut pandang dari bawah. "Shiori sangat suka lukisan Langit Malam Hari ini.." lanjutnya.

Hm? Langit malam hari? Padahal kan warna lukisan itu lebih mengarah ke merah, malah warna biru hanya untuk warna langit.. itu pun bisa dibilang putih.. tunggu.. biru?

_Yang pasti aku di dekat kotak biru.._

'huh..' Shinichi tersenyum. "Hahahaha!" dilanjutkannya dengan tertawa. Tawa bangga.

"Shi,Shinichi! Apa yang lucu?" Ran jadi heran, tawa Shinichi itu memang tidak biasa..

"ahaha! Maaf,maaf.. akhirnya aku tahu setengah arti dari surat itu!"

**TBC**

**Jelek ya? D: Miharu-chan nggak pinter bikin case sih.. ini juga copas dikit dari DC.. tapi dari pada case nya, Miharu-chan lebih nunggu buat bagian klimaks nya! XD ***


	3. Semestinya

**Wuaaa! #$%*#*#%^(?"%^#(4*2478(#*43! - overdosis**

**Miharu-chan udah ditagih! . emang sih ya, Miharu-chan udah lama banget gak update.. bingung lanjutannya! XD' bikin fic yang kepikiran cuma klimaks sama endingnya doang!**

**Shinichi: jadi Author yang bener dong!**

**Miharu-chan: diem deh lo *bekep shinichi**

**Ran: hihi.. kesempatan~! Detective Conan selamanya milik Gosho Aoyama-sensei!**

**Shinichi: ah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan..**

**Ran: ha'? sempit? Apanya yang sempit?**

**Shinichi: masih nanya lagi.. liat dong! Aku dimasukkin ke toples acar nih!**

**Ran: ah aku baru nyadar.. habis acar sama kamu beda nya gak jauh! HA HA HA!**

**Miharu-chan: kebiasaan dari dulu, kata sambutan aja lama.. gara-gara 2 chara ini..**

_Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama-sensei (Gosho-sensei.. please! Tukeran dong!)_

_Chapter 3_

'_Umm.. Ini?'_

"Apa? Kamu sudah tahu?" semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu serempak berteriak. Teriakan itu tertuju dibawa angin dan terhempas pada seorang pria yang sedikit tersenyum bangga.

"Ya, tapi hanya setengah, makanya aku tidak terlalu ingin tampil keren seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.." dia, Shinichi Kudo, seperti biasa, tetap tampil keren, walaupun dia bilang tidak ingin.. "Lagipula.. aku takut kalau hasilnya tidak sekeren analisisku dan tak seindah perasaan Kunishige-san ketika memutuskan datang ke kantor detektif ini.." dia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat rapuh..

Kunishige-san hanya menatap heran pada Shinichi, orang yang membuatnya penasaran, apa maksud dari perkataannya barusan.

"Oke, sekarang, kita mulai. Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan tanggapan Sakuma-san tentang lukisan Daun Gugur itu?" semuanya langsung berpikir.

"Hmm.. mungkin.. karena tanggapan Sakuma-san itu adalah Langit Malam Hari, padahal lebih masuk akal disebut senja daripada malam.." ternyata yang mendapatkan jawabannya itu adalah wanita berambut panjang yang terurai sampai menyentuh punggungnya.

"Tepat. Dan.. kalau tentang kesalahannya di acara-acara resmi yang mengharuskan semua tamu atau panitia berseragam?" Shinichi kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Semuanya juga kembali berpikir.

"Dia salah warnanya kan?" jawab Sonoko, menggaruk-garuk pipi nya menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Ya, jadi setiap jawabannya, ini berhubungan dengan warna kan?" ucap Shinichi, sekarang sudah mendekati jawaban yang benar. "Kurasa, dia buta warna!"

"Bu-buta warna?" Kogoro berteriak, terkejut. Begitu juga Kunishige-san.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kamu bisa punya pikiran seperti itu?" Kunishige-san akhirnya bersuara. Dia mencengkram tangannya sendiri. Sonoko yang sekarang sedang disandera Kunishige-san, kaget dan takut karena merasakan firasat dia akan segera mengeluarkan pisau atau memecahkan botol kaca dan menorehkan, bahkan langsung memotong urat leher Sonoko. Lantas Sonoko menjerit. Ran pun menghampiri Sonoko. Tapi dibatalkan karena Kunishige-san mencegahnya mendekati sandera.

"Oi! Tenang! Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya kalau anda masih tidak tenang!" ancam Shinichi, khawatir Ran akan terlibat dan juga dijadikan sandera seperti Sonoko.

"Coba saja kau hentikan kalau kau mau dia juga aku sandera, bahkan kulemparkan dari jendela bobrok ini!" ternyata Kunishige-san bukan tipe yang langsung terpengaruh dengan cara seperti itu. Terpaksa Shinichi mengalah dan memilih melanjutkan.

"Kuso.. baiklah, kenapa kalian berpikir lukisan itu lebih masuk akal disebut senja daripada malam? Itu pasti dari warna kan? Senja terkesan merah dan malam terkesan biru. Jadi kita anggap yang dia sebut biru adalah merah,"

"Anggap yang dia sebut biru adalah merah.. berarti.. kotak biru?" tebak Ran dengan melipat tangannya dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menahan dagunya.

"Ya, berarti itu kotak merah. Tempat yang berwarna merah dan terdapat kotak di dalamnya.." Shinichi memberhentikan kalimatnya dan menyebarkan rasa penasaran.

"LIFT TOKYO TOWER!" Ran lagi yang menjawab. Apa selain Ran, yang lain tidak ikut memeras otak?

"Ya, tapi itu juga kurang pasti, karena petunjuknya sedikit.. dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya 'mungkin kurang' yang ditulis di sini.." kata Shinichi dengan melihat kembali surat dari orang yang bernama Sakuma Shiori.

"Hah, ternyata kamu yang disukai anakku saja tidak tahu maksudnya.." kata Kogoro, berkacak pinggang. Shinichi memerah, tapi bukan seperti tersipu malu dan menunjukkan rasa senang, tapi rasa malu dan kaget. Ran pun begitu.

"A, ayah!" Ran berteriak, lalu menoleh pada Shinichi yang saat itu merah juga. "Shinichi juga jangan salah paham!" Shinichi pun mengangguk dalam keadaan masih merah. Huft.. rasanya ruangan ini jadi panas.. banyak yang merah!

"Hah, dasar.. oi bocah detektif! Maksudnya 'mungkin kurang', itu pasti karena memang petunjuknya yang kurang kan? Dia saja merasa begitu.." ledek –mungkin?- Kogoro sambil meghela napas.

'Ha ha ha.. kalau memang begitu sih aku juga nggak bakalan bingung kali..' batin Shinichi, menatap bosan pada pria kumis tipis itu. Akhirnya dia pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ah atau bisa dibilang hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Di tengah proses kerja otak Shinichi, terdengar sorak sorai dari sebuah mesin. Dia pun mencari sumber suara itu. Didapatnya Kogoro menyalakan TV yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Oi! Detektif Mouri! Bisakah anda lebih serius?" Kunishige-san yang merupakan klien saat ini kelihatannya marah dengan sikap Kogoro yang disaat seperti ini malah menonton TV –tidak, memang dia marah-.

"Hah? Apa salahku menonton TV! Memeras otak membuatku pusing! Bosan! Biarkan aku rileks sejenak!" Kogoro ternyata berniat membela diri.. padahal memang dia salah.. ups! "Hmm.. di mana ya.." hm?

"Apanya yang di mana, Yah?" tanya Ran, menghampiri Kogoro yang tengah menggonta-ganti channel TV.

"Itu.. aku kan ikut lomba Menulis Huruf Kanji.. dan katanya dibahas hari ini.." jawabnya sambil tetap mengganti channel TV-nya. "..dan lagi.. hadiahnya adalah keliling stasiun TV dengan Okino Yoko-chan!" lanjutnya dengan cengiran super besar ukuran jumbo -?-.

Semuanya hanya diam. Sudah dianggap biasa, karena setiap harinya pasti Yoko-chan,Yoko-chan. Daki-chan ada nggak? Rasanya hari nggak bakal mulai kalau nggak ada 'Yoko-chan!' dari mulut Kogoro.

Sampai muka Kogoro berseri, semuanya hanya diam. Habis..susah ngomentarin baliknya..

"Oh iya ya.. Yoko-chan kan dari Nichiuri TV..pasti ada di Nichiuri TV ya.." ucapnya pada diri sendiri, tapi tetap saja bisa didengar yang lain. Jadi..pada gubrak..

"_Nah, sekarang, kita lihat nomor urut..18! Nama peserta.. wuoo! Detektif ternama Mouri Kogoro!"_ kata pembawa acara itu, menyebutkan nomor urut Kogoro, serta memanggilnya detektif ternama. Dan membuat Kogoro langsung berteriak girang, bahkan hampir melompat dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo kita lihat jawabannya! Hmm.. benar,benar,benar.. ng? Oh! Detektif Mouri salah satu di nomor terakhir! Kanji 'bara'! kurang segaris!"

"APAA! Kurang segaris!" spontan Kogoro berteriak keras, sangat. Sampai memekakan telinga.

"Hhh.. AYAH!" Ran pun ikut berteriak dengan tangan menutup telinganya. Segera dia memarahi ayahnya yang terus menggoyang-goyangkan TV itu.

'Kurang.. segaris?' pikir Shinichi, menyangga dagunya.

"Ano.. Kunishige-san, apa Sakuma-san pernah memberimu.. tanda? Atau tulisan?"setelah ditanyai Shinichi, Kunishige-san langsung berpikir-pikir, mengingat.

"Hm, sekarang kamu bilang begitu, memang dia pernah memberiku gambar aneh.. tapi aku merasa pernah lihat di suatu tempat.."jawabnya, lalu merogoh isi tas nya. "Ini," dia menyodorkan sehelai kertas. Shinichi pun meraih kertas tersebut. Dilihatlah kertas itu. Tampaklah sebuah gambar persegi panjang dengan satu bulatan. Di sebelah kanan.

"Apa ini?" Shinichi pun ternyata juga bingung. Alisnya naik sebelah. Mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku akan langsung menyebutkan gambar apa itu.." jawab Kunishige-san. Shinichi membalas dengan tawanya yang garing dan nada yang datar.

"Hm? Apa itu bukan kantung plastik?" tiba-tiba Ran ikut menyambung pada pembicaraan ini, lewat di belakang kepala Shinichi.

"Ha? Kantung plastik? Kantung plastik mana ada yang beginian?" timpa Shinichi dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sambil menyangga dagunya, dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah Ran, dan membuat Ran merengut.

"Tapi kalau aku beli barang-barang kecil sering ditempatkan di kantung yang modelnya begitu kok!" bela Ran, berkacak pinggang. Mulai kesal karena sikap Shinichi barusan.

"Barang kecil? Contohnya?" tanya Shinichi, melepaskan tangannya dari dagunya.

"Ya misalnya.. seperti jepitan rambut.. biasanya aku dapat di toko aksesoris.. ah! Aku juga lihat kantung model begitu ketika menemani Sonoko melihat album terbarunya Two-Mix!" jawab Ran dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya, dan matanya yang mengarah ke atas, mengingat-ingat.

DEG!

Wajah Shinichi berubah jadi lebih serius dari yang sebelumnya. Lalu dia menampakkan seluruh rasa bangga yang ditahannya, menghindari perbuatan nekad yang tidak berkepastian, yang tanpa disadari dia berdiri di panggung teka-teki.. yang dipenuhi sorotan lampu hingga terlihatlah akhir dari kasus menyedihkan ini..

**Yeey! Akhirnya bisa apudeto! XD *lebay**

**Tapi Miharu-chan kalo bagian akhirnya selalu nanggung banget yaa D'X *nangis darah**

**Shinichi: lagian.. nanggung.. salah situ..**

**Miharu-chan: situ diem aja deh..**

**Heiji: denger tuh Shinichi.. DIEM!**

**Miharu-chan: nah.. itu tu..-uuh.. lho? Kok Heiji masuk sini?**

**Heiji: he? Emang kenapa?**

**Kazuha: Heiji! Kita salah masuk ruangan! Ruangan kita masih 3 ruangan lagi!**

**Heiji: oh aku kira wawancara nya di sini..**

**Shinichi: wawancara.. paling cuma ditanyain gimana caranya dia bisa jadi detektif SMA.. padahal kan..**

**Heiji: diem deh lo!**

**Miharu-chan: halo? Nyadar gak ada orang di sini?**

**Shinichi,Heiji,Kazuha: NGGAK!**

**...**

Give me **R**

Give me **E**

Give me **V**

Give me **I**

Give me **E**

Give me **W**


End file.
